Let It Snow
by SetoKaibaFan1
Summary: Seto And Mokuba Are Having A Normal Christmas When... Seto/Tea Jou/Mai
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: My First Yu-gi-oh! fic,and my first fic displayed on FF.net._.Yep.That's right. This is a Seto/Tea,and Jou/Mai fic.I'm so sick with *Character here*/OC couples I could throw up.Ehehe.This story takes place after Duelist Kingdom just to let you know. I could rumble on with my rants and so, but I'm sure you're here for the story.Well,it's not much, but here it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Let It Snow  
  
  
  
It was a very snowy day outside. Most houses were snowed-in or had the cable cut from their TV and were ranting on about it. All but one family, but,can we even call them a family? Seto and young Mokuba Kaiba were all snug and happy at their house. They lived in a happy wonderland, or at least for the time being. Seto had Mokuba's soul taken away from him at Duelist Kingdom,and soon thereafter his own was gone too. His rival,Yuugi Motou,or Yami,which ever one had to be there to save him from the maniac Pegasus. Now, enough about that, and onto the events which are to happen very soon. "Huh?Mokuba,go get the door." "Ok big brother," remarked Mokuba. Mokuba let out a shriek of surprise when he opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mokuba. Where's Kaiba?", said Yuugi Motou.  
  
"Yuugi! What are you doing here?" asked an ever so nosy Mokuba.  
  
"You See.." Yuugi managed to say until Jou stepped in front of Yuugi.  
  
"We need a place to stay! All of our houses are snowed in, and we barely got out," said Jou.  
  
"Well. Um...I'll go ask Seto!", with that said Mokuba dashed through the house to where his older brother was. Seto, was indeed in the dining room wearing a silk Santa-Clause hat that had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon picture on the front.  
  
"Brother! Yuugi and Jou and everyone else say they need a place to stay. Will you please let them?" asked Mokuba, his eyes growing large as if begging his brother in some unseen eye language.  
  
"Hm, I guess so..." "OH THANK YOU!" ,Mokuba jumped up and hugged his brother. Then, almost as on cue. Everyone busted in the room.  
  
"Hm,I don't know what room I should sleep in," remarked a casual Mai.  
  
"Maybe we should draw straws," added Tristan  
  
"I want this room," said a British accented Ryou as he jumped on the bed, taking off his Sennen Ring and laying it on the drawer next to him. "I'm totally for sure and I know I want this room!" said Jou as he went into the kitchen and started grabbing random foods.  
  
The rest of the people started running in the rooms, paying but less to none attention to Seto. He sighed, he was used to this kind of scenario. He sat back down on the couch, running his hand through his mahogany hair. "Some people, sheesh. They could've thanked me at least a tiny bit. I could charge them about $60 a night..." He said as he began thinking of the possibilities. His eyes shot to the stairs to see who was going down them. Of all people, it was Tea Gardner. She glanced at him. ' Was he looking at me? No, Tea,Get a grip. He's only letting us stay because of Mokuba. It seems he is a totally different person when he is around Mokuba'.  
  
It was near dinner time now. Jou was of course to notice the time, and the fact that he was always hungry. He ran down the stairs to get to the kitchen. "Mr.Grinch, what time does food come?" Jou said laughing under his breath at his own joke. Seto said nothing, but turned around to face Jou eye-to-eye. "Stupid dog," he said coldly, "Everyone must be here first." He finished as he gave Jou the 'Shut-Up-Dumb-Dog' look. Jou rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Kaiba. Soon after this, Mai came down with Tea and Serenity. Serenity seated next to Jou of course, and Mai sat on the other side of Jou. He blushed then looked at Mai. She was already looking at him. As for Tea, she sat by herself two seats away from Kaiba. Jou sprang up and yelled for everyone else to come down. They did, but two people didn't have a spot.  
  
"Uh-Ahem!" coughed Bakura along with Yami demanding plates.  
  
"Uh..Here!" said Mokuba cheerfully as he gave Bakura and Yami a plate.  
  
The whole rest of the day was silent. Almost everyone was asleep. Mokuba was asleep on Seto's shoulder as they set in the living room watching Christmas programs. The older Kaiba, however,did not plan to sleep at all. He was thinking about how to defeat Yuugi again and claim back his title. That's all he thought about nowadays. He didn't sleep. Mokuba had been worrying about him in the past about this. He's even tried to win for his brother. Seto yawned as he went to check the time. "11:34pm? Hm, if I hurry..." He said as he tiptoed up the stairs to his office, leaving Mokuba asleep on the couch with the TV light flickering as the animation went. Seto tiptoed more on the floor, going to finish his new program for his latest dueling system. As he went past the bathroom, Tea stepped out of the bathroom and crashed into Seto. She let out a little 'Umph!' as she landed on her butt. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Kaiba!" She apologized as she got up and walked away quickly, blushing more every step. 'Oh my. Did Kaiba just get hotter all of a sudden? ACK! What am I thinking?!? Seto Kaiba!Him! No WAY! He's ignorant and mean! But Still...No! Tea do not allow yourself to think of Seto Kaiba that way. He Hates You!' She thought all the way back to her room. Yami was peeping outside his room as he silently muttered "You don't see that everyday..". 'Damnit. Seto you didn't even apologize to her. Wait a minute, apologize to Tea? She likes Yuugi, get over it Kaiba.' He thought as he got up, dusted himself off, and shut the door to his office.  
  
Author's Note: Well, What Do You Think Of It? Do You Like It? Should I Continue It?Please Review! Flames Will Go Good With Marshmallows.  
  
-SetoKaibaFan 


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note! Important!  
  
I'm not going to be able to finish this story. I have too much stuff to do.  
  
However, if any of you wish to pick it up, and continue it, feel free to do so.  
  
Just give me credit. That is all for now.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
SKF. 


End file.
